A gas regulator, more specifically a gas regulator having a single high pressure inlet port and multiple independently regulated outlet ports.
Most prior art regulators include a regulator body having a single high pressure source port and a single regulated outlet port. However, Applicant has found utility in providing a gas regulator including a regulator body, the gas regulator and regulator body having a single high pressure inlet (source) port and a multiplicity of independently regulated outlet ports. This is especially helpful in beverage dispensing. Gas pressure is often required to carbonate the beverage or to dispense the beverage. For example, it is now common practice to dispense several different kinds of soda from single, hand held, moveable dispensing member. This dispensing member will have several buttons on the head thereof so a bartender may push one button to dispense soda into one glass, push a second button to dispense fruit juice, a third button to dispense beer, etc. Typically, soda requires carbonation (about 45 p.s.i.) Fruit juice requires only driving pressure (about 25 p.s.i.) and beer is driven at aoubt 12 p.s.i. Prior art would supply three separate systems for this application. Presently, each container has its own regulator and gas supply tubes, etc. In a bar or restaurant, all these separate regulators and tubes may not be problem but in some applications simplicity, light weight and compact design is indicated.
Such a gas regulator can find utility in an number applications. A suitable application for Applicant""s multi-regulator body is one where lightweight and compact construction is required. Clearly, anything going on an airplane should be light as possible. For example, a beverage cart that must be used in vehicles, such as airplanes, should be compact and lightweight (for being wheeled down a narrow aisle in a passenger airplane).
Turning now to the wheeled beverage cart. It is known that beverage dispenser systems may use a high pressure regulated gas source to dispense the beverage by mixing the beverage with the gas under pressure and dispensing it. For adapting such a dispenser to a small lightweight wheeled cart, it is advantageous to reduce the size of the regulator and the hoses tubes and other equipment associated with a multiplicity of independent regulators. Applicant has provided for such a device in a regulator with a regulator body, with the regulator body including walls defining a single high pressure inlet (source) port and walls defining a multiplicity of independently controlled outlet ports.
Applicant has found further utility and novelty in providing, in such a regulator body, walls defining poppet cartridge chambers (one per outlet port) and in providing a unique single piece cartridge for engaging the walls of the poppet chamber, the poppet cartridges for regulating the passage of gas between the high pressure source port and the regulated outlet port.
Applicant has found further utility and novelty in providing a replaceable gas filter for serial engagement between the high pressure source or inlet port and the independently regulated outlet ports of the regulator body.
Applicant has found yet further utility and novelty in providing for a novel regulator body with means for passive heat transfer, for example by machining cooling fins into the regulator body.
Applicant has found still a further utility in providing for mounting the unique regulator to a wheeled cart.
Applicant has found yet additional utility in providing a unique regulator body with a single high pressure source port and multiple independently regulated outlet ports by further providing for at least a pair of oppositely arranged springs to control the control of the flow of gas through the outlet port.
Last, applicant has found utility in providing a regulator body for a piston regulator wherein the walls of the body are not used to support any portion or other reciprocating mass. This means that the regulation is easier to rebuild.
This and other objects are provided for in a device for regulating gas pressure. The device includes a typically rectangular, regulator body having a single high pressure inlet port and at least two independently regulated outlet ports. The device can be mounted to a wheeled cart and provide, through its multiple independently regulated outlet ports a single high pressure source to provide for a multiplicity of uses, including dispensing beverages or other fluids.
The device can also be provided with a poppet valve cartridge for insertion into a poppet valve cartridge chamber through which the regulated gas will pass on its way to the regulated port.
The device includes piston and poppet value assemblies that engage the regulator body so that the regulator body does not support the reciprocating masses of these assemblies.
The device may include heat transfer means such fins on the regulated body, the fins increasing the air/body interface and thereby increasing conductive, convective and radiative heat transfer.
Applicant""s invention is also seen to comprise a gas filter for filtering the gas before it reaches the independently regulated outlet ports.